community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Abed's posters
Abed is a fanatical devotee of TV and Film and decorated his dorm room, and later his apartment, with posters of television shows and movies he likes. Notably there are many posters of the 90s B-Movie action franchise "Kickpuncher" as well as the long running British Science Fiction television show "Inspector Spacetime". The posters' first appearances were in the Season One episode "Home Economics". Below is a gallery of posters found in Abed's collection along with a brief description of the movie/TV show and a list of the actors starring in it. Poster gallery Batteries not included.jpg| '"*batteries not included" (1987) '''Plot:The residents of a tenement are threatened by land developers to move out and end up finding saviours in the form of a visiting "family" of small extraterrestrial flying saucers. Starring: Hume Cronyn and Jessica Tandy Short circuit 2.jpg| "Short Circuit 2" (1988) Plot: Johnny Five returns in this sequel to the 1986 movie "Short Circuit" this time set in New York City and has the sentient robot dealing with a gang of bank robbers. Starring: Fisher Stevens and Michael McKean Stand by me.jpg| "Stand By Me" (1986) Plot: An author recounts the time in 1959 when he was a child and went on a coming of age journey with his three friends to find the dead body of a missing boy. Starring:Richard Dreyfuss, Wil Wheaton and River Phoenix Earth vs the flying saucers.jpg| "Earth vs the Flying Saucers" (1956) Plot: Earth is attacked by flying saucers and a scientist named Dr. Russell A. Marvin tries to build an effective weapon to use against the invading enemies. The movie features the early visual special effects artistry of Ray Harryhausen. Starring: Hugh Marlowe and Joan Taylor It came from beneath the sea.jpg| "It Came from Beneath the Sea" (1955) Plot: A giant octopus terrorizes the South Pacific Ocean and a scientist tries to prove its existence to the government as it eventually makes its way to San Francisco. This is another movie which features the visual effects of Ray Harryhausen. Starring: Kenneth Tobey and Faith Domergue Back to the future 2.jpg| "Back to the Future II" (1989) Plot: Marty McFly and Doc Brown return in this sequel to the 1985 blockbuster "Back to the Future" but instead of going into the past they journey into the future of 2015. Starring: Michael J. Fox and Christopher Llyod Vibes.jpg| "Vibes" (1988) Plot: Two psychics are hired to find a missing person and end up in the Ecuadorian Andes where they discover a powerful psychic energy source. Starring: Cyndi Lauper and Jeff Goldblum Ghostbusters.jpg| "Ghostbusters" (1988) Plot: A team of scientists face off against the growing paranormal activity in New York City which heralds the coming of a ghostly apocalypse. Starring: Bill Murray and Dan Ackroyd Kickpuncher poster.jpg| "Kickpuncher" (1990) Plot: Set in the future of 2006, it's about a cop who becomes a cyborg and whose punches now have the power of kicks. Starring: Don "The Demon" Donaldson Kickpuncher Detroit.jpg| "Kickpuncher Detroit" (199?) Plot: Featuring the continuing adventures of the cyborg police officer, it's the third movie in the Kickpuncher franchise and proved so popular that copies of the movie were sold out everywhere except for Detroit. Starring: Don "The Demon" Donaldson Kicksplasher.png| "Kicksplasher" (199?) Summary: A spin-off of the popular franchise possibly featuring a cyborg whose splashes have the power of kicks. Inspector Spacetime Hat and Coat.jpg| "Inspector Spacetime" (1962–present) Plot: A long running British science fiction television show featuring the adventures of a time traveling alien known only as "The Inspector". Starring: Travis Richey Inspector Spacetime Poster.png| "Inspector Spacetime" (1962–present) Another "Inspector Spacetime" poster seen prominently in several episodes. It appears to feature a different "Inspector" then the one portrayed by Travis Richey. Category:Items Category:Abed Nadir Category:Galleries